


Tackling the List

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Not even a storm can stop Luna's appreciation of nature.





	Tackling the List

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Ten prompt(s) used: Promise/ Silver  
> Pairing: Luna/Ginny  
> Kink: outside during a thunderstorm (brontophilia)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tackling the List

~

Ginny finds her in the garden, her gold and silver hair floating in the breeze, her arms outstretched. She watches her for a while, admiring the way her thin summer dress clings to her still lithe form. At sixty years old, Luna is striking; Ginny’s seen her turn people’s heads more than once.

Finally, however, the sky goes dark. A storm is coming. 

“Luna,” Ginny says, pushing away from the door and walking towards her. “You should come inside, love, it’s going to rain.” 

“I know,” says Luna, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. “Isn’t it wonderful?” 

Ginny smiles. Luna always finds things wonderful. “Yes. It’ll be good for the garden, but maybe not so good for us.” 

Luna opens her eyes, pinning Ginny with her stare. “We’re mostly water. A bit of rain could do us some good, too.” 

“All right,” whispers Ginny, drawn by the promise in Luna’s eyes. “So you want to…what? Stand out here and let it rain on us?” 

Luna laughs. “No, silly,” she says, reaching for Ginny’s hand and pulling her close. “I want us to fuck out here and let it rain on us.” 

Ginny gasps in mock outrage. “Such language,” she murmurs, pressing up against Luna. “You deserve a spanking for that.” 

“Maybe later,” suggests Luna, winding her arms around Ginny’s neck. “If you’re up for it.” 

The words are said with a hint of challenge, and Ginny laughs, dragging Luna over toward one of the garden lounges. “Oh, now it’s on,” she says, sitting down and pulling Luna into her lap. 

Luna kisses her, a serious kiss that makes Ginny’s breath hitch and her heart race. “I think it all needs to be off,” she whispers against Ginny’s mouth, and a moment later they’re naked, just in time for the first fat, cold drops of rain. 

“Brr, cold,” complains Ginny, lying back and pulling Luna on top of her. “You going to keep me warm?” 

Luna gazes down at her, love etched on her features. “Always,” she promises, and she begins to do just that, her mouth suckling at Ginny’s nipples as it begins to rain in earnest. 

Ginny’s thoroughly wet both inside and out by the time Luna’s mouth hovers over her cunt. Her legs spread, she gazes down at Luna, who has two fingers inside her. “Please,” she gasps.

Luna smiles, leans in, and Ginny’s world shatters under her tongue’s teasing and taunting. After all their decades together, she knows exactly how to make Ginny fall apart, and she employs every trick in her arsenal until Ginny is shrieking, her head thrown back, her hips trembling as shocks of pleasure go through her. 

After one last suck on her clit, Luna climbs up her body to kiss her, and as they lie there, the rain slowly subsides. 

“Brontophilia,” whispers Luna, and Ginny, gazing up at the rapidly clearing sky, blinks. 

“What?”

“People who enjoy making love outside during a thunderstorm have a fetish called brontophilia.” Luna nuzzles Ginny’s jaw. 

Ginny laughs. “Trust you to know that.”

Luna hums. “It was on my list.” 

“Of things to try before we die?” 

At Luna’s nod, Ginny sighs. “We can cross that one off, then. What’s next?”

“Wrackspurt hunting in Tanzania.” 

Ginny kisses Luna. “How about we wait until tomorrow to tackle that one?” 

Luna nods. “Fine with me.” 

~


End file.
